


[Podfic of] Jog On / written by henriettaholden

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Running, Stalking, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a jogger. Jensen is a stalker, but not really. He's the vegemite to Jared's crunchy toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Jog On / written by henriettaholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jog On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240405) by [henriettaholden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/oofskeizv6g9zq69sdue3ikj7xdxyw2l.mp3) | 7.3 MB | 00:08:02  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yic2u8ivdkhkueua4krxdd6lqo4rofga.m4b) | 4.2 MB | 00:08:02  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jog-on).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
